


All I want is a picture of you

by azziria



Series: All I want is a picture of you [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's a photographer specializing in 'artistic' porn, Steve's his new model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want is a picture of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theellibu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/gifts).



> This is for Theellibu and Finduilas_clln because it's all their fault. They are Bad Influences and I'm old enough to know better...

* * *

  


Fuck yeah, Chin was right, the camera _loves_ this one, and Danny does too, he's just what Danny was looking for, this photoshoot is really going to be good. 

No coy twink shots today. This new model – Steve - is pure alpha male, with a strong jaw, an unwaxed chest and an impressive but not overdone set of muscles that present interesting contours of light and shade to the camera. The crisp ink decorating his biceps is going to look really good in black and white too. 

Black and white is Danny's favorite medium. Because this may be porn, but Danny likes to think of it as _artistic_ porn. 

Steve's shirtless already, sitting backwards astride a chair while Danny takes light meter readings off his skin and tries not to think about how much he'd like to trace those tats with his tongue. Steve's got another tattoo on his lower back, spreading from hip to hip and disappearing down under the waistband of his sweats, and Danny promises himself he'll get some shots of that later, find out just how far down it goes. 

"Lose the sweats," Danny says, and Steve does, shucking them off like they're of no consequence. He's not wearing any underwear, and that's good, no marks on that tanned, smooth skin and no tan lines either. The guy's obviously knows what he's doing and fuck, he's proportional all the way down. 

Danny really needs to focus on the job in hand. 

"Sit back on the chair, I need you sprawled out…" Danny swallows "…and hard. Can you do that for me?" 

Steve says nothing, just smiles a predatory smile and leans back, letting his legs fall apart. He's got one hand behind his head while the other lazily fists his cock and the look he's directing at the camera is pure "Come fuck me". "This good for you?" His voice is deep and it hits Danny right where it matters. 

Yeah, that's good, so good that all Danny can think about is getting over there, straddling him and riding him 'till the wheels fall off. He wants that cock up his ass so bad that he can almost taste it. He wants to feel the burn as he slides himself down onto it, wants to feel it right up inside him stretching him open and stuffing him full, wants to keep going until he's worked himself all the way down onto it and he can't get it any deeper. Wants to fuck himself on it until he comes so hard that he forgets his own name. 

Now all he has to do is capture that feeling in a photograph. 

"Yeah, that's good," he says, "Now work it for me, that's it, babe, let me see you…" 

Steve leans back and spreads his legs a bit wider, thrusting up into his fist, big hand firm and sure on his cock, and Danny goes in for a few close ups of that, then pans back and fires off shots from different angles, catching the play of light and shadow across Steve's pecs and abs. 

"Lean forward for me," he orders, "Legs apart, brace yourself with your elbows on your knees, I want this head down and intense." Steve does as instructed, the pose accentuating the broad spread of his shoulders and the ripple of muscle as he works his cock, and fuck this guy is hot, Danny's having trouble concentrating and that's not like him, he's a _professional_ for fuck's sake, he works with models all the time, this guy shouldn't be getting to him like this. 

"You want me to come?" Steve asks, leaning back again and looking straight at Danny with a lazy and oh-so-suggestive smile and fuck yeah, Danny wants to see him come, wants to watch him shoot hot, wet and dirty across those tanned abs, but not yet. 

"Not yet. Let's move this to the bed, I want to do some shots over there." 

Steve pushes himself up out of the chair and heads over towards the bed and yeah, that tat goes _all_ the way down. It's like an invitation to what's between the cheeks of that tight ass, and Danny's _so_ not thinking about how he'd like to get his tongue down there and see how long it would take him to make Steve beg… 

"Face down, I want one leg drawn up, let the camera see the prize." 

Steve stretches himself out on the bed, head pillowed on his arms and one knee hooked up to one side. Danny lets the camera linger on those long lean lines, on the strong thigh muscles and the tantalizing glimpse of the tight ring of muscle between firm buttocks and fuck it, next shoot he's going to have to bring in some toys, get some shots of Steve taking it up the ass, fucking himself on some serious silicon, his hole stretched tight around some black rubber… the thought's making Danny's hands shake and yeah, OK, he's hard and he needs to let that guide what he's doing, not distract him. 

"Roll over, on your back, get your fingers down there and touch yourself." 

Steve does as he's told, fingertips ghosting over his asshole and eyes hooded and burning through the camera lens. His cock's hard against his stomach, and Danny crouches to get some shots from between Steve's legs, blow job level. Maybe next time he should get Chin to send Charlie Fong over as well, have Steve fuck Charlie's face, or perhaps get some shots of Steve on his knees for Charlie, some close-ups of that sinful mouth wrapped around a big cock, get Charlie to come over Steve's face, semen striping white across those perfect cheekbones and pearling up those long lashes. 

It would sell, Danny's sure about that. 

He wouldn't say no to handling the job himself. 

"OK babe," he says, collecting himself with difficulty. "Up on your knees, get those thighs spread wide, give me a show, I want to see you come, give it your best shot." 

Steve kneels up, legs wide, thrusting up slow but savage into his fist. He's got his head thrown back and his eyes closed, and that long line of throat is begging for a collar, Danny can just picture it, black leather and metal studs against that tanned skin… and maybe next time he should forget Fong and bring in Kono to do her dom thing instead, after all an alpha male on his knees for a gorgeous woman always goes down well. Or perhaps if he can afford it he'll bring in Fong _and_ Kono, do a scene, get Kono calling the shots while Fong and Steve fuck… 

"Danny." Steve's growl brings him back to earth. "You ready?" 

"Yeah babe, go for it." And thank fuck for the motordrive, he doesn't want to miss any of this, it's so fucking hot the way Steve quickens his hand, fucking up into his fist and gasping as he comes, shooting hard over his hand and and streaking his stomach with come. 

Steve drops his head forward, breathing hard, eyes fixed on the camera as he brings his fingers up to his mouth and sucks the come from them, and fuck it if Danny isn't going to come in his pants if he isn't careful. 

Steve's eyes flick to Danny's crotch and back up again, and his smile is long and slow and _wicked_. "Like what you see?" he says, and the tone of his voice really isn't helping Danny's problem _at all_. 

Danny swallows hard and goes for a light-hearted tone. "I enjoy my work, nothing wrong with that." He tosses a box of tissues towards Steve. "You want to, uh, clean up? Bathroom's through there." 

Steve looks at him for a long moment as if calculating something, then nods. "Yeah, OK, thanks," and he's rolling off the bed and padding towards the bathroom, swiping at his stomach with a tissue and snagging his sweats and t-shirt as he goes. Danny takes a moment to reach down into his pants and rearrange himself, pressing hard against his cock as he does so. He needs to get a grip, he doesn't get involved with his models, it's a rule, it wouldn't be _professional_. 

That doesn't mean that once Steve's out of here he can't pull the photos up on the computer and take a good long look at them while he jerks off, though. That's perfectly acceptable. 

It's basically just audience testing, after all.


End file.
